The clinical research mission of the CCR is as follows: * Conduct hypothesis-based translational clinical trials that evaluate new therapeutic approaches * Develop novel approaches to early cancer detection and prevention * Develop and deliver novel technologies for molecular characterization, detection, diagnosis, and monitoring of cancer * Emphasize understudied diseases and cancers with increasing incidence, poor prognosis, or involving special populations * Develop better preclinical models and methods to expedite development of novel interventions for cancerTo accomplish these goals we must have participants on our clinical trials and the NCI has a national referral based to serve all US citizens. To enter participants we must travel them to Bethesda, lodge and feed them while here.